


Bruce Banner Versus Obedience Disks

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Obedience Disks, Sakaar (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: He's cute but useless in my arena, so whenever he reappears, I slap an obedience disk on him until I have my champion back!Inspiration





	Bruce Banner Versus Obedience Disks

Bruce slipped control away from Hulk.  He was no Natasha, but he did his best to evade the guards.  Unfortunately, in a world where everyone’s a strip show, meek Bruce Banner stuck out like a fly in milk.

Scrapper dragged him foot-first back to the Grandmaster.  Bruce shivered on sight of him.

“Hello, hello, hello, cutie,” the Grandmaster appraised Bruce with a grin. “How much do you want for this one, 142?”

“You’ve already paid for him,” said Scrapper. “This is Hulk’s inner demon.  He’ll turn back if you poke him enough or something.”

Bruce was taken aback in shock.  He’d lived the majority of Hulk’s life with everyone thinking of _Hulk_ as the monster, the peculiarity, fluke result of an experiment gone wrong.  Bruce was the correct entity.

“Ahhh,” the Grandmaster hummed, then smiled at her. “Well, I have a hands-off, ah, method.  We’ll try it your way if mine doesn’t work!” He pulled out a remote and one of those insidious obedience disks. “Ooh! You’ve already tagged him for me! Nice!”

Bruce hadn’t experienced an obedience disk firsthand beforehand—Hulk had taken over as soon as the quinjet crashed—so now that he had experience, he rated it a zero out of ten: avoid at all costs.  Blue snakes slithered and throbbed all over him, tracking a trail of electrical agony.  He was being burned and frozen at the same time: icy bites from a fiery maw.

“Go away, puny Banner!”

“Hulk, we can’t stay here!  We have to get back to Nat—”

“No Spider Lady!  Spider Lady makes Hulk go away!!!”

Bruce writhed and screamed.  The pain grew so immense that he crawled to a corner in Hulk’s mind.

Hulk panted and rose off the floor once the Grandmaster switched off the device, “Puny Banner’s gone.  Thanks for catching him, Angry Girl.”

“Any time, big guy!” she patted his arm.

“Thanks, Grandmaster.”

“Anything for my champion...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! Enjoy what you do here and everywhere :)


End file.
